1000 ucntos TyKa
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Bueno capitulo 2 de este fic: One Shoot, escrito por Suichi Y Ty Hiwatari entren y leanlo nOnKxTy
1. Romeo y julieta

**1000 y un cuentos de amor XP**

Hola! nOn

Kai.-¬ hola

Taka.-u.uU hola

o.o…XD Y A USTEDES QUE LES PASA?—pregunto dándole un zape a los dos

Kai/Taka.-X.x…

o.o?...¬¬ que onda?

Kai.-¬ es que estoy muy feliz!

Taka.-uu

Ahhhhhhhh por el fic vdd:D

Taka.-Por que tenias que hacerlo hermana?...Por que!...POR QUE! TOT

Kai.-X.x….no se en que le ves lo malo….n.n además es mucho mejor esto a que ande de ociosa…

¬o´¬ Que?

Kai.-o.oUUUU…..nwn un, yo no dije nadia….

Taka.- ¬¬ No te pregunto si dijiste nadia…mas bien te dijo QUE? 

Kai.- ¬¬U ya sabia….pero yo así digo Nada!

u.uUU bueno aquí esta el sumary….¬o´¬ antes de que algo pase

**Sumary:** Nunca te ha pasado que te metes mucho en el tema cuando lees un libro, pues ese es el caso de Hiwatari Kai, que no solo es un amante de la lectura de novelas románticas…si no también de cambiar a los protagonistas…XD KxTy n.n

Taka.-u/u

Kai.-¬ Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…o.o y cual será el primer libro!

Este n.n—saco un libro verde delgadito y chico

Taka.-O.O….X.x

Kai.-W KIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ROMEO Y JULIETA!

X.x pero no me grites

Taka.-u/u por que a mi

Que no quieres?

Kai.-¬ Taka….

Taka.-Pus si…pero no crees que es algo exagerado?

XD cual, no te preocupes, no haré nada malo D

Taka.-….. no confió

Bueno como quieras……AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL

Taka/ Kai.-uou/O FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC

**Cuento 1**

Era una tarde lluviosa…y dentro de la mansión Hiwatari un chico estaba aburrido debido a que no podía salir, pero por más que insistía en que no le pasaría nada si salía a jugar, su "Novio", no lo dejaba…aunque este estuviese (según Takao) haciendo la cosa mas aburrida del mundo…leer…

--TTOTT QUIERO SALIR!

--(u)o(u) /estos () son dizque sus anteojos XD/ya te dije que no

--;-; po que?

--(¬)o(¬) por que si sales te vas a enfermar…y si eso pasa te voy a tener que dar medicina

--Ahhh ósea que no quieres gastar en mi! O

--(-).(-)….ahhhh claro que no…por mi no hay problema…pero…

--QUE!

--NUNCA TE TOMAS LA MALDITA MEDICINA! ( )O( )

--o.o…n.nU a si verdad…XP pero es que sabe horrible

--(¬)o(¬) Pero es para tu bien…

--Y que u.u…sabes que me voy a dormir antes de que empieces tu sermón…

--(¬)(¬)…Takao…--se larga—Que voy a hacer con ese niño? Ahhh ya que….bueno en que íbamos a…si…

_Los capuleto y los montesco…eternos rivales…cuyos hijos se han enamorado de sus enemigos, ahora Romeo busca el lugar donde su amado se haya…por que donde su Julieta este esta su corazón…_/XD aquí viene lo bueno/

_En un huerto de los Capuleto…entra romeo brincando la barda…--_Como puedo alejarme cuando mi corazón se encuentra aquí?—_Por un lado llegan Mercurio y Benevolio buscando a _Kai…--Kai! Primo Kai!—ah cuanto a que a casa se ha retirado?—Pero si corrió para acá…mejor llámalo buen Ray—Y lo conjurare KAI, CAPRICHOSO!

--En otro lado del huerto…--Bromea con las cicatrices quien nunca sintió una herida…--aparece Takao en una ventana—Pero ¡Cuidado, ¿Qué luz irrumpe en aquella ventana, ¡Es el este y Takao es el Sol…! Alzate bello sol y mata a la luna envidiosa que esta pálida y enferma de aflicción, por que tu…eres mas hermoso que ella.

¡Es mi niño, ¡Oh es mi amor, ¡Oh si supiera que lo es, habla aunque no diga nada ¿Qué importa eso?...

--Ay de mi

--Esta hablando, ¡Oh habla otra vez Ángel radiante, por tu eres tan glorioso esta noche al estar sobre mi cabeza…

--¡Oh, Kai, Kai, ¿Por qué eres Kai? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o si no lo haces, júrame tu amor hacia a mi, y dejare de ser un Kinomiya…--¿Escuchare mas o hablare ahora?—Es que solo tu nombre es mi enemigo, tu eres tu, seas o no un Hiwatari. ¿Qué es Hiwatari, no es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro. Oh quizás sea algún nombre de otro hombre… ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Kai aunque no se llamara Kai seguiría siendo el. Kai quítate el nombre y por tu nombre, que no es parte de ti, tómame entero.

--Te tomo en tus palabras, solo llámame amor y seré bautizado de nuevo, y en lo sucesivo no seré más Kai…

En eso estaba cuando algo le dio en la cabeza

--X.x auch

--¬¬ TE ESTOY HABLANDO DESDE HACE HORAS Y NO ME HACES CASO!

--TAKAO! RESPETAME MAS! ¬o´¬

--PUES ENTONCES CUANDO TE HABLE HAZME CASO O –toma el bat con el que le pego—te daré otro!

--(u)O(u) eso no me importa, pero sabes que cuando leo me meto mucho en mis historias

--u.u Lo se, como la vez que anduviste gritando " ¿Quién esta ahí, RESPONDE ESPIRITU DEL MAL! "… ¬¬

--(n).(n)U por eso ya no he leído novelas de fantasmas

--Aja, y el día que te hay diciendo "Ser o no ser esa es la cuestión…"

--Que? Pero si no lo grite…

--No…pero estábamos en la sala platicando con Max!

--Ups, ejejejejeje, ejem, pero bueno, ahora me interrumpiste en la parte mas buena de mi libro

--Si…ya me di cuenta…lo estabas leyendo en voz alta

--(O)/(O)

--ejejejejejeje, bueno pero te venia a decir que no leas tan alto por que no puedo oír los ge…digo…n.nU las noticias…

--Bueno esta bien…adiós!

--Huy, ya me voy….

--ahhh…bueno—recoge el libro que por accidente tiro al sentir el batazo que le dejo un enorme chichón en la cabeza--…a ver…ahora vamos a… (n)W(n) aquí!

_En el mausoleo capuleto donde yacía ahora la hermosa Julieta, entro el conde Paris, a darle un último adiós a su amada…_

_--entrando con flores y una antorcha—Dulce flor, con flores riego tu lecho nupcial que rociare cada noche con agua perfumada, o si carezco de ella _con mis lagrimas. —Llega Kai y su criado—Dame la piqueta y toma esto…ahora vete, y vive feliz, adiós buen amigo—El otro se va y este entra—Tu muerte que me haz alejado de mi dulce amor, ahora veras…--se acerca a abrir la tumba

--Pero si es el villano Hiwatari que mato a Max, ahora vera… ¡Detén tu herramienta profanadora vil hiwatari! Villano maldito te apresare, obedece y ven conmigo, por que debes morir—Realmente debo morir, así que vete…vete y vive, ya que yo aquí vine a morir, por favor no me provoques y luego di que la clemencia a un loco te exhorto a huir—Rechazo tus cargos solemnes y te apreso aquí por criminal!—Comie4nzan a pelear cuando el criado de Tala se da cuenta y corre por un vigilante, el conde cae herido de muerte

--¡Oh estoy muerto, si eres piadoso, colócame junto a Julieta!—Por mi Dios que lo haré, examinare el rostro, ¡Pero si es el pariente de Ray, el noble conde Tala, Aquel que desposaría a Julieta…--Lo coloca en una tumba, y va donde Takao-Oh querido amor, por que eres tan hermoso aun, Será que la muerte esta enamorada de ti, pero por temor a eso me quedare aquí. ¡Ojos miren por ultima vez, ¡Labios sellen con un beso honrado, el pacto eterno, con la muerte acaparadora!—Bebe el veneno—El boticario tenia razón, ahora con este beso, muero—besa a su amor, y cae

Llega el Fraile Lorenzo--¡Kai, pálido estas, y de quien es la sangre que hay en la entrada…el conde Tala, oh, el niño se estremece…

--eh…estoy donde debo estar pero ¿Dónde esta mi Kai?—El esposo de tu corazón yace muerto ahí y el conde Tala también, larguémonos de este lugar de muerte—Váyase, yo no iré…pero ¿es un frasco encerrado en la mano de mi gran amor, te has bebido todo el veneno, ¡Oh avaro, y no has dejado nada para ayudarme—se escucha un ruido—Debo hacer esto rápido, una daga, ¡Oh daga! Entiérrate en mi pecho y déjame morir—se mata al enterrarse la daga y…

--PAZ!—X.x

--¬¬ Te dije que no leyeras tan alto!

--Y por eso me tenias que pegar?

--u.u es que no me dejas oír! Y sabes que, trae acá!—le quita el libro--¬o´¬ No volverás a leer nunca entendiste?

--Eres malo conmigo!...TT

--Mas malo fuiste tu conmigo! Me mataste!

--O.o? onde?

--EN EL LIBRO TARADO!

--¬¬ No le digas tan feo al pobre libro…

--XO OLVIDALO Y SABES QUE…ME VOY A CASAA DE MI PAPA!

--Ooooye, espera…recapacita…Takao…Takaito!—se va persiguiéndolo y la cámara enfoca la portada del libro de Romeo y Julieta, donde hay una imagen de un Fénix y un Dragón

**Fin…u.u lo dudo**

XD AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kai.-Takao…deja de estar enojado!

Taka.-u.u NO, por que me mataste

Kai.-Ay, no seas malo…ándale si? ;-;

Taka.- ¬¬ NO, a menos que me prometas que nuca te vas a morir!

Kai.-O.O…ay caray, y como le hago pa eso?

Taka.- ¬o´¬ Solo se que si tu te mueres yo te revivo y te vuelvo a matar y luego te vuelvo a revivir para NUNCA VOLVERTE A HABLAR!

o.o….vaya…..n.n bueno dejen reviews y algún libro en el que quieran que me base para otra historia…n. no importa cual sea, yo lo buscare o déjenme los cachitos que quieren que ponga o mándenlos a:

Kaira (guión bajo) bb (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com

Ahora si adiós!

Kai/Taka.-O.O/¬¬ adiós


	2. Un Te Amo

_**ONESHOOT**_

_**Te amo…**_

Wiiiii, vengo aquí a mostrarles este one-shoot que hice junto con una amiguis n.n

Kai.-O siiiiii mas cuentos KaiTaka

Taka.-Pero...si esto no esta basado en ningún cuento

Kai.-Cuando especifico que serian solo cuentos de libros?

Eso, eso….bueno aquí vamos

----------------------------** Un Te amo** ----------------------

Había ya pasado un mes desde las finales del torneo de bega, los G-revolution descansaban /como siempre/ en el dojo kinomiya se encontraban cuatro jóvenes esperando a otros mas, era un gran día todo era perfecto, los jóvenes se había reunido para festejar a un joven de cabello bicolor por su cumpleaños

EL chico bicolor no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de la celebración, solo sabia que Takao lo había llamado insinuando que tenia un regalo para el

--Que podrá ser?

El peliazul se encontraba nervioso al hablar con ese bicolor, no sabia por que ni desde cuando se sentía tan nervioso al ver o solo escuchar la voz del ruso Kai llego al dojo pero no alcanzo a ver a nadie...busco con la mirada a su amigos pero ni un rastro

--Solo falta que haya sido una broma de Takao

El sitio paresia estar desolado, pero de repente se escucha un grito "feliz cumpleaños" provenía de todos los lados cuando miro a su alrededor noto que se encontraban todos los equipos de beyblade en ese dojo (como cupieron?)

(Quien sabe o.o)Kai se sorprendió y del susto cayo al suelo

--Que...diablos?...

--Feliz cumpleaños Kai n.ndijeron todos, algunos de mala gana pero lo dijeron

--VVUU odio tener tantos amigos

En unos pocos minutos todos se encontraban conversando claro algunos por su lado otros en su respectivo grupo. Un moreno se encontraba alejado de todo el movimiento que se encontraba en el lugar, no sabia por que pero salio del dojo Kai intentaba alejarse de todo ese bullicio, no le gustaba la gente, pero no podía escapar, lo tenían acorralado

--...Quiero irme de aquí!grito en su mente pero aun así no podía salir

El bicolor solo podía ofrecer una sonrisa falsa, para todos esos chicos. Un rubio que se encontraba al lado del bicolor solo miraba a su amigo y sabia perfectamente que se encontraba un poco molesto.

--Te la estas pasando bien estas palabras sacaron a al bicolor de sus pensamientos

--Si...clarodijo falsamentesaben...debo ir a...a...pensó un momentodebo hacer una llamada con permisosalio corriendoDios, al fin escape

Se encontró a un moreno sentado en pasto con la mirada en el cielo, el bicolor solo contemplo al moreno, el peliazul se volteo y al verlo se sonrojo un poco y se dio la vuelta Kai se acerco lentamente

--Por que no estas en la fiesta?dijo algo nervioso

--Solamente...-su voz temblaba- te he dicho que me gusta ver las estrellas?

--No pero creo que serás un astrónomo esas palabras le dolieron al joven moreno, no sabia si en realidad no había entendido el punto o solo trataba de jugar un rato con sus sentimientos

Kai se sentó a un lado de el--Las estrellas son bonitas...pero no me gustan

El moreno volteo a verlo y su sonrojo aumento, se veía tan...hermoso?

--Por...por que?dijo sin dejar de verlo

Se suponía que se encontraban bien las estrellas, pero en realidad solo se el moreno lo miraba con cada oportunidad que tenia.

--Y...tu...bueno es decir kai...que deseo vas a pedir en tu cumpleaños

Kai se sorprendió un poco--No lose...nunca me han gustado los deseos, ya que la mayoría jamás se han cumplidoEl moreno bajo al mirada, acaso había dicho algo maloPero si tuviera una oportunidad de pedir un deseo...se sonrojo levementeseria...que...bueno...

El moreno se encontraba ansioso de oír su respuesta, atrás de ellos se encontraba un joven de tez blanca, cabellos rojo, y los ojos azules.

--vamos chicos que hacen ahí el moreno se desilusiono un poco al oír a Tala, Kai lo volteo a ver y se puso furioso

--No te enseñaron a no husmear en las conversaciones de otras personas pelos de antena?Takao rió levemente

--Pelos de antena ajajajajaTala mostró su enojo y le reclamo

--PUES AL MENOS NO PAREZCO PAYASO CON ESAS RAYAS EN AL CARA

El moreno pretendía reclamar pero fue callado

--Mas ridículo eres tu, que necesita a bryan para ser feliz al parecer el no esta deacuerdo con que un hombre se enamore de otro hombre sin decir nada el moreno se paro y fue a dentro

Kai vio como entraba el chico

--Que le pasa?dijo Tala cuando sintió que alguien lo empujoOye...OOkai lo veía con una mirada a la cual no podía desafiarYo me voy...

--Ah, que habré dicho para que el se molestara?pensó Kai y fue donde Takao (JUM...que chico tan raro)

Pero al verlo en los brazos de ese gringo pensó en unos momentos ir y romperle todo lo que se llamaba cara al rubio Se acerco y jalo a Takao lejos del rubio

--QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES DOS?pregunto molesto, pero no con Takao, si no con el rubio que estaba mas que espantado

-Y...yo kai...es...este...yo...

--No le grites Kaidijo el moreno

ya te lo pregunte una vez max que hacías con el un chico de aspecto chino se acerco

--El no tiene la culpa de nada hiwatari como que el no tiene la culpa de nada - molesto es mas por que estas molesto con el? Kai callo y se sonrojo

--...eh...buenoMax lo vio con picardía

--estabas celoso?Kai se puso peor que un tomate y solo tomo de la chamarra a Takao y lo llevo a dentro del dojo

--A DONDE VAN?gritaron el chino y el rubio mientras el moreno solo se ponía colorado

--"a donde me esta llevando?"pensó

unas cuantas miradas mas bien todos seguía al bicolor, pero claro las puertas del dojo se cerraron y solo se encontraban solos. El bicolor suspiro y se recargo en la puerta para que esos chicos curiosos no entraran Takao estaba rojo y solo veía al mayor algo nervioso

--...P...por que me trajiste aquí?

--Para que no nos molesten, mientras termino de contestar la pregunta de hace un ratoDijo escuchando como todos intentaban entrarbola de metiches

--y cual es tu deseo el bicolor pensaba responderle pero solo camino así el moreno, el peliazul solo avanzaba para atrás cuando llano tenia salida al estar de espaldas con la pared

--De verdad quieres saberlodijo colocando sus manos a cada lado del menor

--Eh...yo...bueno...Kai sonrió y acerco su rostro

--Mi deseo es...que tu...seas solo mióTakao se puso ultra colorado pero antes de poder decir o reclamar algo sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos

--Yo...no se que decir...esperado tanto tiempo por esto

--En ese cazo no digas nada besándolo de nuevo pero esta vez con mas pasión. La puerta no resistió mas y se callo dejando que entraran todos los invitados solo miraban tiernamente la escena un susurro se escucho

--tu también necesitas de alguien mi querido kai un chico de ojos lavandas solo lo miro un poco confundido

Kai volteo y suspiro--Son unos entrometidos sabíandijo muy tranquilamente, mientras no soltaba a el otro

--...hum...Kai...esto...es...algo...incomodotodos los veían algunos decepcionados y otros sorprendidos

--se ve que no pueden estar sin meterse en asuntos personales, a si que vallamos a fuera

--si claro un chino solo sonrió al ver a esa pareja.

Todos se encontraban en la fiesta unos se encontraban bailando con la música que ya se encontraba siendo escuchada por todos, un bicolor se encontraba abrazando a un moreno que ya hacia aferrado a los brazos de su amor, solo se preguntaban cosas al oído

--Por que tardaste tanto en decirme esto Kai?Kai solo rió levemente

--Oye...tenia que mantenerte en suspenso

--en suspenso...no crees que eres muy malo

--no solo esperaba el...momento adecuado angelitoTakao se sonrojo

--Angelito? No sabía que fueras tan cursi

--pues la verdad yo tampoco pero que le podemos hacer depositando un beso en los labios del moreno.

--vengan chicos no estén ahí solos decía una joven de cabellos castaños con rubios

--en un rato vamos juliaTakao bostezo

--tengo ganas de dormirKai lo tomo por las piernas y lo cargo

--QUE...O.O... QUE HACES KAI?

--cumpliendo tus deseos

--Pero...O/O...no crees que deberíamos despedirnos de los demásdijo al ver como lo subían a su habitación

--Para que?...de todos modos ellos están seguro borrachosdijo sonriendo

--pero si no, se molestaran con nosotros

--amor solo mira a tu alrededor todos se encuentran durmiendo, o solo besándose ósea borrachos totalmente las manos del moreno se posaron en el cuello del bicolor mientras este subía las escaleras

--Pero aun así...y si...buenoKai se detuvo

--Solo dime que no quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto...no hace falta que inventes pretextosdijo algo molesto y triste

--que es lo que me tratas de decir kai?

--lo que escuchaste, que no quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto

--por que no debería de querer

--no lo se...tal vez por que amas a otro y tienes muchas fotos de "max"Takao sonrió y comenzó a reír

--ajajajajajajajaKai se molesto aun mas

--Que te da risa!Takao paro

--Ajajaja...es que no sabia que fueras celoso vez lo que has logrado un poco molesto y bajo la mirada

--he descubierto que soy muy celoso cuando se trata de mi ángel el bicolor tomo la cara del moreno y deposito un beso en la frente del moreno.

--Jijijiríe takaojamás imagine verte tan cursi y celoso Kai, Kai continuo subiendo

--Si tu no me quieres me muero

--sabes mi hermano no sabe nada de esta fiesta, se encuentra fuera de la ciudad la mirada del moreno era un tanto picara así que el cuñado no se encuentra

--no? los dos se encontraban enfrente de la puerta y con la ayuda de su ángel pudieron entrar en ella. El bicolor lo dejo suavemente en la camaY eso que?dijo acariciando el rostro del menor

--mmmm...que nadie nos puede interrumpir...dijo con un tono sexy

--takao es muy pronto para eso

--yo solo te iba a pedir que te durmieras conmigo

--así el bicolor tapo a su ángel con las cobijas mientras se quitaba los zapatos, corbata, saco, y playera quedándose con su pantalón y su torso desnudo Takao lo veía con ternura

--..Me gustas mucho KaiKai lo ve

--La verdad creía que me ibas a pedir otra cosa...Takao abrió los ojos de par en par

--Eres un hentai Kai

--bueno la verdad tu lo me provocas el bicolor se acomodo junto al moreno, y abrazo a su querido moreno quien solo sonreía

--Jajajajaja...Kai eres tierno en realidad

--Me estas diciendo que no me veo tierno?

--Es que...eres totalmente diferente a como te imaginaba

--así y como me imaginabas...sin salir, solo estar encerrado en esa mansión tan grande o a tendiendo muchos negocios…

--y se que es muy pronto para preguntar, pero cuanto me amasKai callo

--por q preguntas eso?Takao volteo

--no me quieres responder el moreno le dio unos momentos la espalda a su acompañante

--No es eso...es que me sorprende...que en nuestro primer día de andar juntos preguntes esose alzo para ver el rostro de su ángel

--como que novios si ni siquiera me los has propuesto el moreno se encontraba en verdad molesto por la actitud del bicolor muchas tonterías pasaban por su mente como cuales "el no te quiere te tiene lastima", Kai suspiro y beso su mejilla

--Te amo más a que mi vida mi angelito azul...pero...yo creí que no necesitaba pedirte que fueras mi novio

--pues si lo tienes que hacer haciendo un puchero y sentándose en la cama, el bicolor se paro de la cama. El cielo se encontraba de un azul marino eso significaba que casi era de mañana, Beso la mano del moreno

--quieres ser mi novio Takaito?Taka aun seguía molesto y suspiro

--si el bicolor lo beso nuevamente en ambas manos para darle un beso en la boca

--ahora si mi niño tienes que dormir acomodándose nuevamente a su lado y recuperando su antigua posición takao sonrió y se acostó

--"Y yo pensando que no me quiere...soy un tonto"Kai lo abrazo mas fuerte

--Te amo

--Y yo a ti…

Y así, ambos pasaron la noche compartiendo su amor el uno al otro, y solo para ellos…

_**FIN**_


End file.
